


Интерфейс

by misery47



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Dirty Talk, Disabled Character, F/M, Masturbation, Перевод на русский | Translation into Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misery47/pseuds/misery47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Многие способы расслабиться не включают в себя чрезмерные нагрузки. Например, разумные существа часто снимают напряжение посредством сексуальной разрядки".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Интерфейс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Interface](https://archiveofourown.org/works/68930) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



Моменты безделья, когда на корабле по-настоящему нечем заняться, как сейчас, бывают довольно редко. «Нормандия» находится на орбите какой-то маленькой планетки, которую Шепард хочет исследовать на предмет возможности снова перейти дорогу «Синим солнцам», и Джокер, если честно, надеется, что это займет много времени. Спасать Галактику, конечно, чудесно и все такое, только работка это не из легких. Шепарду, может, и нравится выпускать пар, бегая по богом забытым планетам, играя в прятки с батарианскими наемниками, но кое-кто предпочитает иногда просто расслабиться.

Поэтому Джокер вздыхает, когда перед ним появляется голограмма СУЗИ.

— Что еще? — Он вполне уверен, что ничего серьезного не произошло и, значит, это опять какая-нибудь ерунда.

— Ты кажешься напряженным, Джефф. Я следила за твоими жизненными показателями, и я переживаю за тебя.

Джокер закатывает глаза.

— Господи, как ты любишь следить, — усмехается он. — Я в порядке, СУЗИ. Полностью работоспособен.

— Я не сомневаюсь в твоих возможностях, — отвечает СУЗИ. — Ты прекрасно справляешься в стрессовых ситуациях. — Что-то в тоне ее голоса намекает: это почти заигрывание. И где она только нахваталась таких интонаций?

— Мне просто кажется, что ты был бы счастливее, если у тебя была возможность снять напряжение.

— Ага, спасибо за мнение, эксперт, — ворчит Джокер, указывая на свои ноги и кресло. Поймёт ли она жест так, как понял бы человек? Ай, какая разница. — Я, как видишь, не очень-то дружу с экстремальными видами спорта.

— Многие способы расслабиться не включают в себя чрезмерные нагрузки. Например, разумные существа часто снимают напряжение посредством сексуальной разрядки.

Она не могла только что этого сказать.

— Коммандер Шепард часто...

— Стоп, слишком много информации! — прерывает её Джокер. — Вот уж этого мне никогда знать не хотелось!

Голограмма СУЗИ слегка подмигивает. Обычно она делает так вместо того, чтобы смеяться над ним.

— Я только пытаюсь помочь.

— Конечно, ага.

— Мне обидно, что ты сомневаешься во мне, Джефф, — говорит СУЗИ. Она научилась делать вид, что по-настоящему обижается, и это, по мнению пилота, попросту нечестно.

— Ладно, для галочки: то, что ты думаешь о моей сексуальной жизни, мне совсем не помогает. — Подумать только: такие вещи нужно проговаривать! ИИ можно запрограммировать на управление его кораблем, но нельзя научить простейшим манерам. Ну, оно и понятно.

— Учтено, — говорит СУЗИ. — Я больше не буду поднимать эту тему.

Одного раза хватило с лихвой, впрочем: не думать о сексе стало попросту невозможно. Прошло уже... ну, прошло уже довольно много времени с тех пор, как у Джокера кто-то был. Если он попытается вспомнить, сколько именно, то вполне может впасть в депрессию. Он не девственник, конечно, но случайные знакомства с девушками редко проходили как по маслу: если его не списывали со счетов как инвалида, то разговоры о том, как бы не переломать ему кости, с завидной регулярностью остужали любовный пыл. C теми, кого Джефф знал уже какое-то время, было попроще, да только в Альянсе к неформальным отношениям относились строго, а под руководством «Цербера» выбирать можно только из, собственно, церберовцев. И последнее особенно печалит, ведь после того, как над ним поколдовали медики из «Цербера», Джокер, возможно, очень бы даже неплохо со всем справился.

Короче говоря, прошло уже слишком много времени с его последнего раза. А сейчас, когда он задумывается об этом, у него даже нет какого-нибудь неотложного задания, на которое можно было бы отвлечься. В голову, наоборот, лезут воспоминания об одной ночи сразу после выпуска, когда девушка-инженер, с которой он флиртовал, затащила его в имитатор низкой гравитации, после того как все разошлись по домам, и...

Черт.

— Ладно, твоя взяла, — говорит Джокер, с трудом поднимаясь с кресла. Всё равно ничего интересного не происходит. — Побудь без меня за главную, а я пойду к себе.

Даже сейчас первые шаги после долгого сидения в кресле получаются неуверенными: несмотря на усилия «Цербера», ходьба по-прежнему дается ему с трудом. Мордин все клянется, что настоящее лекарство от синдрома Вролика не за горами, но продолжает бубнить себе под нос про неприятные побочные эффекты, поэтому Джокер считает, что, возможно, он не готов так рисковать.

Но сейчас, чтобы отвлечься от боли и неприятных ощущений, достаточно лишь вспомнить, что он пять минут назад сообщил их ИИ о своем намерении пойти подрочить. Это очень странно — и это ещё мягко сказано! Хотя, если подумать, СУЗИ наверняка в курсе, когда он этим занимается... Когда каждый на корабле этим занимается. Она же знает обо всём, что происходит на «Нормандии», да?

Хватит думать об этом, а то и свихнуться недолго.

Дверь в его каюту со свистом отрывается, и Джокер, хромая, заходит внутрь. Снимает форму, устраивается на кровати поудобнее и кладет руку на член. Это, как всегда, приятно — проверенный способ расслабиться. Но что-то не так. Джокер старается игнорировать эти мысли, но любопытство всё же берёт верх:

— СУЗИ, — зовёт он. — Ты смотришь?

— Ты бы этого хотел? — спрашивает она.

Член тут же твердеет в его руке.

— Нельзя так просто задавать парням подобные вопросы!

— Приношу извинения, — отвечает СУЗИ. — Мои познания в сексуальном этикете недостаточно полные.

— Угу, я заметил, — говорит Джокер. — Не то, чтобы я жаловался. Было бы странно, будь это заложено в твою программу.

Голограмма СУЗИ появляется у противоположной стены, словно она собирается завести светскую беседу:

— А было бы «странно», если бы я провела исследование по собственной инициативе?

Джокер вскидывает взгляд на неё. Её голограмму. Да какая разница! Весьма мило с её стороны — дать ему возможность «видеть» её.

— Вполне возможно. А что?

— Ты мне нравишься, — отвечает СУЗИ.

— Надо научиться держать вопросы при себе, — говорит Джокер. Он лежит на спине и смотрит в потолок. Всё в порядке. В полном порядке.

Стоит ему только расслабиться, как СУЗИ заявляет:

— Если хочешь, я могу предоставить дополнительную стимуляцию.

— Ты можешь — что? — Моментально вспоминаются кадры из одной низкопробной порнушки с синтетиками, которую он видел ещё подростком. Если СУЗИ имеет в виду что-то подобное, Джокер об этом ничего знать не хочет.

— Я изучаю этот вопрос, — отвечает она. — Согласно результатам моих изысканий, мужские особи вида хомо сапиенс часто нуждаются в визуальной стимуляции.

Ладно, не так уж это и странно; это, скорее, смешно.

— Ты используешь наш доступ к экстранету, чтобы искать порно, — догадывается Джокер. — И хочешь узнать, не показать ли его мне?

— Твой тон подразумевает, что моё предложение не является приемлемым.

— Ты начинаешь хорошо понимать людей, — язвит Джокер. — Спасибо, что стараешься помочь и все такое. Но это немножко странно. А в экстранете куча порно, и большая его часть просто отвратительна. Но я не в настроении сейчас разъяснять, почему.

Как они вообще могут обсуждать это?!

— Просто прекрати так сильно стараться, ладно?

— Принято, — говорит СУЗИ. В её голосе даже нет обиженных ноток. Почти.

Джокер закрывает глаза, пытается не думать о том, как всё это странно, и возвращается к своей изначальной задаче. У него до сих пор стоит, и это многое говорит о том, что неплохо бы чаще дрочить. Или о том, что ему слишком нравится СУЗИ, но он собирался об этом не думать. Он двигает рукой медленно, в одном ритме, стараясь ни о чём не думать. Ни о чём конкретном, по крайней мере.

И внезапно зачем-то говорит вслух:

— Это приятно. Мне это было нужно.

В ответ СУЗИ чересчур натурально вздыхает.

— Я рада, — говорит она. — Мне нравится смотреть, как ты делаешь это.

Её голос изменился, будто бы стал немного ниже и менее официальным. Возможно, она сама нашла какое-нибудь хорошее порно. Можно ли запрограммировать ИИ на хороший вкус в таких вещах?

— Ты что-то сделала со своим голосом сейчас, — говорит он. — Так и продолжай. В смысле... Не постоянно, и уж точно не перед коммандером. Но сейчас... Мне нравится.

— Что мне сказать? — спрашивает СУЗИ.

Джокер качает головой.

— Не знаю. Я к подобному не привык. Что-нибудь не такое бесстрастное, как обычно?

СУЗИ недолго молчит, вероятно, раздумывая над его словами, и потом говорит:

— Мне нравится наблюдать за тобой. Ты кажешься мне очень привлекательным, Джефф.

— Бля, — выдыхает Джокер. Это всё ещё странно, но и заводит.

— Мне бы хотелось коснуться тебя, — говорит СУЗИ низким тягучим голосом, будто какая-нибудь азари-порнозвезда. — Тебе бы понравилось?

— Да, — отвечает Джокер. Плевать, что в жизни это не сработает. Если не думать о деталях, идея звучит просто прекрасно. — Да, мне бы понравилось.

— Мне тоже, — говорит СУЗИ. — Это было бы интересно. Я бы хотела иметь возможность... удовлетворить тебя.

От этого Джокер моментально кончает. Где-то в самом разумном уголке его сознания возникает мысль: сколько же порнофильмов она проанализировала перед тем, как решила сделать паузу именно в этом месте? Тогда как в остальных частях его сознания нет ничего, кроме белого шума, и — чёрт — как приятно было кончить.

Он делает глубокий вдох и резко выдыхает. Хм. Видимо, ему нравятся грязные разговорчики с ИИ, у которого даже тела нет. Никогда бы не подумал. Всем секретам Галактики никогда не сравниться с подобными личными открытиями.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Джефф? — спрашивает СУЗИ.

— Чувствую, что мне надо в душ, — отвечает Джокер, но это несправедливо по отношению к ней, поэтому он добавляет: — Было хорошо. Спасибо.

— Рада помочь, — говорит СУЗИ. — Из нас выходит хорошая команда.

Джокер смеется. Он садится на кровати, а потом, собравшись, встаёт на ноги.

— Ага, наверное. Только я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты не упоминала этот конкретный пример блестящего сотрудничества в отчете.

Голограмма СУЗИ мигает, обозначая смех.

— Договорились.


End file.
